


My British Knight

by TMCX123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Caitlin and Julian get together after the Christmas party at the Wests and they talk about their families and their lives before the particle accelerator and things just went from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my main story for a while now  
> Thanks for all of your support

**Caitlin POV**

**I think that it's safe to say that these last few years of being on Team Flash have definitely taken it's toll on me, it's just that.. this year feels so much heavier and more suffocating than the previous ones. I always knew that I wanted to help people and that's what I'm doing but sometimes I just get a bit over whelmed and I'm still shaken from what happened with Ja-Hunter. I feel like I need a break an escape for a few days so I'm going to Star City for a week and Oliver needs me to go and help him with this new criminal, which I did not mention to Barry for obvious reasons, plus I could have some girl time with Felicity and Thea.**

**So that's how I found myself here driving to the train station an hour early so I wouldn't have to rush, I decided to sit in a small Café in the station with my morning latte. I was on my phone scrolling through a new paper written by my mom but I inwardly scowled as she had gone against my wishes and written it about my powers, when I saw a familiar blonde meta-human expert walking through the station. ''Julian!'' I shout grabbing his attention and when he spots me he walks over and flashes me a smile as he sits down, ''Hello there'' he says in his very nice British accent. ''Hi, would you like to sit when does your train leave'' I say glad that I'm not alone, ''Yes of course. My train leaves in about an hour so yeah'' he says ''Are you going to Star City?'' I ask, ''Yes why?'' he says curiously. ''I'm going too'' I say happily and I watch as he opens his mouth to speak but he his interrupted by a woman alerting us that the train to Star City will be arriving shortly and we both gather our stuff and head to the platform.**

**The train arrives shortly and we both board choosing two seats by the window and sitting down. ''I'm sorry for what I did to you'' I say shakily and he looks at me and he takes my hand squeezing lightly ''Honestly Caitlin, its fine I spoke to Barry and he explained most things to me and I understand that it wasn't really you'' he says ''I know I just..'' I trail off not knowing what to say. ''He also told me about what Zoom did to you and I am very sorry'' he says and I see his eyes softening ''He took a lot from me, and for a while I was lost and I was hurting but then other things popped up and my powers distracted me but now I need a new distraction for a few days that why I'm here. Every now and then I see him lurking in the shadows and in the corner of my eye'' I say sadly my gaze falling to my hands. ''I'm so sorry'' he says sadly and gives my hand one last squeeze before pulling out his laptop and I pull out my book 'Me Before You' and resuming to my page.** **I had just finished my book when the train finally pulled to a stop in Star City and my phone buzzed with a text from Felicity to say that she's here to pick me up. We got off the train and I waved at Julian as he left in the opposite direction and I saw Felicity in the crowds of people and I rushed over to her hugging her tightly. ''Hey Felicity'' I say ''Hey Cait shall we get going Oliver wants to run over the plan with you before tonight'' she says leading me out of the station and to her car.**

**''Thanks for doing this again Caitlin'' Felicity says ''Its no problem, I needed the distraction so its a win-win situation'' I say simply and I stare out of the window at the passing scenery to the arrow cave.**

**When we arrived I saw Oliver, Thea and Digg sat waiting for me to arrive, I walked over to Diggle first and he enveloped me in a strong hug, I then moved over to Thea hugging the young girl offering her a small smile as I pull back. When I move to Oliver I can see all the broken pieces behind his eyes and his find mine, he pulls me into a strong hug ''We need to talk soon'' he whispers into my ear before pulling away.**

**''Thank you for doing this again Caitlin. We need you to go to the gala and mingle for a while but the main person we want you to mingle with is named Dr Stevens and we have evidence that he has been administering harmful drugs to people around the city. Felicity has bought you a dress that has a com placed into it and the rest of us will be outside waiting to take action if necessary.'' says Oliver and I nod understanding the plan.**

**After that I head to Felicity's place to get ready as the gala was in a few hours, the dress was laid on the bed in the guest room neatly and I smile as Felicity remembered the colour that I asked for. I slip on the dress and do my make up and straighten my hair, the dress was a burgundy with lace straps and it showed some of my cleavage and it ended just above my knee, I was thankful that I had asked Cisco the make my power cuffs look more like bracelets.**

**It was a little while later before Digg knocked on my door ready to take me to the gala, ''You look very nice Caitlin'' he says ''Thank you'' I say quietly and as we drive I receive a text from Julian 'Hello Caitlin I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow I know this really nice place if you want to go' it reads and I send a quick reply 'Yes I would love to I'll see you then' I say before turning off my phone and climbing out of the car when we arrive at the venue. ''Good luck'' says Digg before driving around the back to where I assume the others are.**

**I walk into the room in awe at the decorations around the room but I quickly refocus and when my eyes land on Stevens I walk over ''Hello I'm Dr Caitlin Snow'' I say confidently and he turns to me smoothening his greasy hair with his hand ''Well hello Dr Snow I'm Dr Stevens. I seem to notice that you came alone and I just cant believe that a beautiful woman like yourself would not have a date'' he says ''Yes I came alone no one like that in my life right now'' I say nervously. ''Would you like to dance?'' he asks and I hate that he is so foreword but I nod anyway. I place my hands on his shoulders and he tightly grips my waist and I hate the fact that I told him that I was single.**

**''So Dr Snow where do you work?'' he asks ''Star Labs'' I say regretting it when I see the dark look that shadows his features, ''Oh'' he says and I couldn't stand being near him anymore. ''Excuse me I'm just going to go the bathroom I'll be right back'' I say before hurriedly rushing out to the bathrooms. I stay there for a few minutes before returning back to the party but I frown when I fail to find Stevens anywhere in sight, I begin to search the room but I stop abruptly when I hear a deep voice behind me ''The boss wants to see you now'' he says before turning and walking casually out of the room and I follow behind.**

**When I enter the room I hear one of the guards lock the door behind me and they roughly push me into one of the chairs, and I freeze when I see Stevens walk in the room staring at me coldly with a syringe in his hands filled with green contents. ''Dr Snow it definitely surprised me to see you here today but I knew from news reports that you worked with Central Cities favourite superhero and I knew that you had knowledge of what I was doing so that brings you here now.'' he says menacingly ''But your smart, so you must know that I cant have you tell anyone about me so I really am sorry to do this but'' he finishes but before I can protest some of the guards hold me tightly and he empties the contents of the syringe into my bloodstream before swiftly leaving the room with his guards in tow.**

**''Help'' I say weakly into the com before I feel the effects of the drug start to kick in and I start to shake and sweat gathers on my forehead, I attempt to get to the door but when I go to move I collapse to the floor and I am struggling to breathe. I barely hear Digg enter the room and when he picks me up I finally lose consciousness.**

**Digg POV** **When I found Caitlin she was crumpled on the floor breathing unevenly and barely conscious but I started to panic when I felt her go limp in my arms, ''Oliver she's unconscious I'm taking her back. Get Stevens and get Lance'' I say quickly before placing Caitlin in the backseat and speeding back to the base, when I arrive I quickly carry Caitlin from the car down to the base where Felicity had already set up my equipment thankfully. I placed her on the table and I grabbed a syringe and started to drain most of the drug from her system, once I was satisfied that I got the drug out of the system I knew that Caitlin would have to suffer from the after effects from the drug and they would not be pleasant.**

**Oliver and Thea arrived soon after rushing into the base, ''How is she?'' says Thea ''I managed to get the drug out of her system but she will still suffer from the after effects. The best we can do for her is to all be here when she wakes up, is there anyone we can call?'' I ask directing my question to Felicity ''Why yes it seems that Caitlin might have a new boyfriend but anyway his name is Julian Albert and he knows Barry's secret identity too so that kind of helps I'll ring him and see if he can come here'' she says before grabbing Caitlin's phone and hacking into it finding Julian's number.**

**Luckily he picks up quickly and when Felicity tells him what happened he rushes over to the base and as soon as he gets here Caitlin wakes up.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin wakes up and suffers the after effects of the drug.  
> Eiling finds out about the events of 3x07

**JULIAN'S POV**

**I had just arrived at the place that Caitlin had texted me and when I got there and walked in, I saw Caitlin on the table pale and shaking, I noticed four other people in the room. ''What is wrong with her? Is she okay?'' I question, ''She was injected with a harmful drug, we managed to remove most of it out but now she is suffering the after effects'' says the small blonde woman. Before I could interrogate further Caitlin sprung up from the bed.**

**''Hey Caitlin you are fine, you are safe okay'' I say desperately but the fear just clouds her eyes further, ''No, no'' she mutters. ''Caitlin look at me, what do you see talk me through it'' says the man who looks a lot like Oliver Queen. Thankfully, her scared eyes latch onto his, ''I see zoom, and Ronnie, and Jay, and my parents'' she says weakly, tears blur my vision as I see her break in front of me. ''Caitlin I need you to focus on my voice okay block out everything else'' he says again, ''I can't'' Caitlin says before releasing a heart wrenching scream.**

**''What's wrong with her?!?'' I worried for Caitlin, ''I don't know it must be a side effect of the drug'' says Oliver, ''Dig are you sure you removed all of the drug'' he says again. ''I'm pretty sure I got most of it'' says the man I believe is called Dig, our attention is brought back to Caitlin when she screams again. ''Is there anything you can do?'' I ask desperately, ''No, she needs to get this out of the way first'' says Oliver, Caitlin lets out a strangled cry gripping the corners of the bed. ''NO PLEASE'' Caitlin shouts and she starts clawing at her skin drawing blood when she reaches her arms.**

**I can't take this anymore, I can't just sit here and watch the woman who has been so strong, break in front of me. ''I'm sorry I can't watch this'' I say before exiting the building and sitting in my car.**

**TIME JUMP 1 HOUR**

**I decided to sack up and go back inside and face Caitlin, however when I walk in thankfully Caitlin is no longer suffering and she is sat on the bed with Dig wrapping up her bloodied arms. ''Hi Caitlin how are you feeling?'' I ask gently, ''I've been better'' she says smiling weakly up at me. ''Dig can I go outside or do you need to run some tests'' she says, ''Nope your good to go but I think that Julian should go with you just in case'' says Dig and when Caitlin walks over to me she takes one of my hands in hers and leads me out of the building and to my car.**

**''Let's go home'' she says and I happily oblige, helping her into the car and rushing around to the drivers side of the car. ''Listen'' I say whilst starting the car, ''If you want to talk about what you saw at all then you know that you can tell me right'' I say, ''Maybe later'' she says and she leans her head against the window.**

**We had been driving for about an hour and a half before we reached the edge of Central City, when I looked over at Caitlin she was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so I drove to my house.**

**When we arrived I ran up the steps and unlocked the front door before running back to the car and carrying Caitlin into my house walking up the steps and taking her upstairs placing her under the covers of my bed, but as I turn to leave I hear her quiet voice ''Julian please stay with me, I just want the nightmares to go away'' she says and I happily move to get into bed with her but I realise that we are both still in our clothes from the day before so I grab one of my longest shirts from my wardrobe handing it to her before grabbing my own pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to change into them.**

**When I return I see Caitlin sat on my bed brushing through her hair and when she notices me she walks over to me and wraps her arms around me and I pull her close to me in a warm embrace, ''You okay'' I say quietly, ''I will be'' she says and she takes my hand once more pulling me onto the bed next to her. After that everything else just fell into place and then it was morning.**

**CAITLIN POV**

**Truthfully I didn't want to wake up, I felt safe in Julian's arms and he made me feel like I belonged somewhere for the first time in a while. I decided that I am not going in to work today I am still supposed to be in Star City but as I'm not I will just spend the weekend by myself, relaxing. I felt Julian stir behind me and I turned in his arms turning to face him, I knew that I had feelings for him but I didn't know if I could trust him yet, I didn't think that I would be able to trust anyone after Jay but I won't let him take that from me to.**

**''Good morning'' I say ''Morning'' he says sleepily and I can't help but find his morning British accent very sexy. ''What are you up to today?'' I ask hoping that we might be able to have that dinner he asked me for. ''Nothing until Monday why?'' he says ''Well maybe we could have that dinner you wanted'' I say happily ''Yes'' he says eagerly and I giggle at his deliriousness.**

**''Could you drop me off at my apartment so I can get ready for our date'' I say, ''Yeah, but your not going anywhere for at least another hour, you make a fantastic teddy bear'' he says wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body.**

**About half an hour later I manage to creep out of Julian's arms and I somehow find my way to his kitchen. I rifle through the cupboards looking for any pancake mix and when I find it I do a small happy dance at the triumph.**

**When the pancakes are made I place the plate on a tray I found and I creep back upstairs to the bedroom, I place the breakfast on his side table and I lightly shake his shoulder to wake him up which I do after a few tries. ''I made you breakfast'' I say happily motioning to the tray next to him. ''Caitlin you didn't have to honestly thank you'' he says before grabbing the tray and occasionally he gives me a pancake to eat.**

**We stay in bed until about midday watching TV before Julian drops me off at my apartment to get ready. I can't seem to find a suitable outfit for me to wear so I ring Iris and luckily she has a dress that will be perfect for me to wear so while I wait for her to arrive I do my make up and hair. Iris gets here about twenty minutes later and when she arrives I take the dress from her and I slip it on, glad when it fits perfectly. The dress is a forest green which highlights my skin and makes my eyes pop.**

**When Julian arrived I gasped at his handsomeness and his black suit made him look very attractive, I noticed that his tie was the same colour as my dress which we both laughed at, ''You look amazing'' he says, ''You look very handsome too'' I say and when he holds his hand out to me I take it and let him lead me to his car. ''So Dr Albert where are we going'' I say ''That is a surprise for me to know and for you to find out Dr Snow'' he says before focusing on the road.**

**When we stop driving we are at a very fancy restaurant ''Julian you shouldn't have'' I say in disbelief at this classy restaurant. ''Yes I should have, Caitlin this is our first date and I want it to be special'' he says before grabbing my hand guiding me into the restaurant.**

**After dinner we decided to go for a walk along the river and when we ended back at the car we were both pretty tired, ''Thank you for tonight, it's the first time I've felt alive in a long time'' I say gratefully ''No Caitlin thank you for tonight it was amazing'' he replies and something took over me and I grab the collar of his suit and I press his lips against mine and I smile when he returns my kisses. We pull apart when we run out of breath, and we get back in the car driving back to my apartment.**

**''Thank you again for tonight it really was special'' I say again ''Caitlin it was my pleasure'' he says when we reach my door. ''Tomorrow come by here and wear comfy clothes, we are going to marathon films all day'' I say ''I would be honoured to Caitlin'' he replies. He begins to edge closer and I slam my lips to his and he backs me against the door kissing my breath away, we pull apart breathless. ''See you tomorrow Caitlin'' he says before turning to leave ''Bye'' I whisper quietly as I close my front door.**

**NO ONES POV**

**''General I have discovered some information of a new meta-human with cryokinetic powers, her name is Caitlin Snow'' says one of the army troops. ''Thank you Jim'' says General Eiling, ''Oh and Jim get the rest of the scientists ready and fill them in on the details of Dr Snow, she might be the key to the next wave of enhanced soldiers'' he says to the soldier. ''Right away Sir'' says Jim before scurrying off. ''See you soon Dr Snow'' he says**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here I will try to update every week but it may be earlier


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Julian reveal their relationship to the team, the army find Caitlin

**CAITLIN POV**

**After a few more dates Julian and I have decided to officially date, we both know that its time to tell the team and that is what we plan to do but we are going to have one more date before we do.  This date was going to be different as we weren't going out, Julian had suggested that we had it at his house and he would cook us dinner. So I have decided to buy a dress that will knock him off his feet, the dress was perfect: it was a greenish-blue, it ended mid thigh, it also showed off minimal cleavage. My hair was down and my make up made my eyes stand out and my skin glow.**

**That's how I found myself stood outside of Julian's front door, I lightly knocked on the door and when he opened he door** **I felt my face flush at the sight of him in his suit, ''Hello Caitlin might I say that you look very beautiful in your dress'' he compliments. ''You look very handsome also'' I say and he invites me into his house, when I walked in I could see the table set and food on the table. ''Wow... this is..'' but I don't finish as I can feel my heart pounding at the gesture, I spin around and hug him tightly ''Thank you'' I whisper into his shoulder.**

**''Take a seat'' he says guiding me to the table and pulling out my chair for me, he had prepared a roast dinner which was amazing by the way. After dinner we decided to watch a movie on his couch, we had chosen to watch 'Grown Ups' which we both loved.**

**The film had just finished and we were sat in his living room, ''Thank you so much for tonight it was our best date yet''** **I say ''You are welcome but honestly thank you for wearing this amazing dress'' he says his eyes darkening I lightly laughed at him. He turned to me and he placed his hand on my cheek, I watch as he leans forward and I lean forward also meeting him in the middle pressing his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and loving but as soon as I felt his hand in my hair deepening the kiss became more heated, Julian lifted me onto his lap with me straddling him. I slowly started to grind on him and undo the buttons on his shirt, I felt him pull down the zip at the back of my dress and he lifted me up carrying us both up the stairs to his bedroom.**

**When we got there he slipped off his shirt and helped me out of my dress, he started to walk forward forcing me to walk backwards my legs hitting the edge of the bed causing u both to fall onto the bed. He** **reconnected our lips and I reached down to undo his trousers, he slipped them off and we both lay in his bed half naked and kissing passionately. He wrapped my arms around his neck and he reached around my back to undo the clasp of my bra, ''Caitlin your beautiful'' he says braking our kiss momentarily before slamming his lips back on my own and** **I moan as he begins to palm my breasts. I hook my fingers around the band of his boxers and he does the same to my panties, we pull each others underwear at the same time taking in the other's naked glory. ''Condom now'' I order and he chuckles at my eagerness reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out the foil packet opening it and slipping onto him.**

**He looked into my eyes for reassurance and when he slammed into me I all but screamed at the pleasure, ''Faster'' I said breathlessly and he did. I was close when he flipped me around entered me from behind, the new position thrusting in out until** **I felt myself clench around him and release. I could tell he was close as he continued to pound into me until he moaned releasing into the condom, he collapsed next to me pulling off the used condom throwing it in the bin before pulling the covers over us and wrapping an arm around my waist.** **''That was amazing'' he says breathlessly and pulls me tighter to his chest, ''I love you Julian'' I say looking into his eyes ''I love you too Caitlin'' he says before pressing a kiss to the top of my head and I fell into a deep calm, safe sleep.**

**When we woke up it was around seven thirty in the morning so Julian let me shower first before changing into one of my work dresses that** **I had left here the other night. When we had both cleaned and got ready for work we drove to Star Labs ready to tell the team, thankfully when we got there the team were already there. ''Hey guys'' I say cheerily, ''Sumptious day!'' says H.R enthusiastically ''Caitlin and I have to confess something'' says Julian. ''We have been dating for a week now'' I say excitedly lacing my fingers with Julian's. Cisco walks over to me and hugs me tightly, ''I'm glad your happy Cait'' he says.**

**Surprisingly, there were no metahuman alerts today so we all were in the cortex joking around and watching Barry train Wally and throughout this whole time Julian never let go of my hand. Unfortunately, our care-free day ended to quickly for my liking, we were all in the cortex after Barry had gotten us pizzas when the security alarm went off. ''Cisco what is that?''** **I ask ''That is General Wade Eiling'' says Cisco and we watch as he walks into the room. ''Dr Snow I need you to come with me'' says Eiling ''She is not going anywhere with you'' says Julian, and I watch as Eiling signals for his men to move everyone out of the way and he throws a box into the air and as Barry and Wally try to move the barbed wire sink into their skin.**

**Once everybody is out of the way Eiling stalks over to me menacingly and towers over me ''Come now and I wont hurt them'' he says and** **I turn and face my boyfriend and when our eyes lock I almost don't go but I wont put any of them in danger even if its the last thing that I do. ''Fine''** **I say defeated and as I go to leave Eiling whips around knocking me to the floor and kicking me repeatedly in the ribs, ''Stop! Please!'' I hear Julian shout but Eiling continues kicking me. When he finally stops I gasp for breath and pain flares in my chest, he grabs me by my hair lifting me and I whimper from the pain and he drags me out of the room and throwing me into the back of the van my face colliding with a piece of metal opening a cut on my cheek and everything falls into darkness.**

**When I came to I was in a cold room strapped to a cold metal chair with Eiling and a few other people behind a pane of glass, and a scientist next to me with a table covered in needles filled with coloured liquids. ''Let's begin'' says Eiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian goes rogue...

**Cisco POV**

_**Caitlin was strapped down to a metal chair with two scientists gathering syringes with coloured liquids around her, I can see her trying to wriggle away but she failed to do so as one of the scientists injected one of the syringes into her vain emptying the contents into her bloodstream. After a few seconds she started to thrash around convulsing on the chair I could hear Eiling behind me shouting out horrible things to Caitlin and barking orders at the scientists around her.** _

**I was jolted out of the vibe by Barry gently placing his hand on my arm, ''Cisco what did you see?'' he asked softly ''I saw Caitlin, god Barry... their experimenting on her and torturing her'' I say sadly. I see Barry's brows furrow and his shoulders sag ''Julian needs to know. He's in her lab'' says Barry before he turns and flashes out of the cortex.**

**I make my way to Caitlin's lab and when I get there I see Julian sat in her chair with the necklace we had given her in one hand and Caitlin's lab coat across his lap. ''Julian, I vibed and I saw her'' I say and before I can blink Julian is crossing the room to me gripping my shoulders ''What did you see?'' he asks desperately. ''Um... they are experimenting on her to figure out her powers... Julian she's being tortured'' I say and I can see tears welling up in his eyes. He stands in front of me for a while before grabbing Caitlin's necklace and leaving the room, ''Julian Wait!'' I shout but he doesn't appear to have heard me as he continues to walk out of the room.**

**Julian POV**

**I hated this, I hated feeling powerless and weak,  my Caitlin has been abducted and stolen from me and without her here I don't think I will be able to focus on anything until I know that she is safe. At my lab at the CCPD I have enough tech to create an algorithm of all of the known and unknown army bases in and around Central City and bordering Star City. I also manage to hack into the Star Labs video feed from yesterday and find the registration number for the van they drove off in with Caitlin.**

**After about an hour of searching I managed to find an abandoned base just outside of the Central City, it was about a 4 hour drive so I drove home and gathered up food and water for the journey and for when I get Caitlin out of here.**

**It had been roughly four hours since I left the CCPD and I have finally arrived the base, I exited my car and walked to the facility, I was surprised to find an underground section to the base and without thinking I lowered myself down into the passage and started to walk through the maze like halls. ''Can I help you?'' asks a gruff voice from behind me, ''I'm looking for General Eiling, I work for the CCPD'' I say confidently and the guard just walks over to me and hits me in the forehead with the butt of his gun and as I fell to the floor I heard someone shout out my name.**

**When I came around I was in a grey cold stone cell with a small gap in the wall next to me, curiously I began to crawl over to get a better look through the wall but I was interrupted by two soldiers dragging someone to the cell opposite me and opening the door, from what I could tell the person was barely conscious, they were thrown into the cell and the door was slammed startling them awake.**

**''Caitlin?!?'' I asked and I watched as the warm chocolate brown eyes I love glance into my crystal blue ones ''Julian what are you doing here?'' she asks ''I found you'' I say breathlessly but before we could fully converse General Eiling and a few guards walked between our cells. ''I'm glad everyone managed to get acquainted which makes things easier'' he says smugly, ''I swear Eiling if you hurt him I will freeze you and the rest of your guards to death'' says Caitlin menacingly and a guards unlocks her cell and Eiling steps inside and backhands Caitlin across her face. ''No!'' I shout and I see Caitlin grasp the reddening hand-print on her right cheek, ''Miss Snow no harm will come to Mr Albert as long as you co-operate with us and allow us to test and experiment on you as frequently and for as long as we need'' says Eiling ''Fine'' says Caitlin deflated and she looks into my eyes and nods reassuringly. Two guards grab her arms and lift her from the floor and pull her from the cell and down the corridor, ''Mr Albert if you are well behaved across the duration of your time here our sessions with your girlfriend will be less frequent. However, if you misbehave I will make sure that when I am finished with her she wont be able to walk more than a few steps, am I clear'' he says venomously ''Yes'' I say unhappily watching as he disappears in the same direction as Caitlin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CISCO POV**

**It had a month since Caitlin was taken and a week since Julian had gone missing, one whole month since the team had fallen apart. Barry was running himself thin searching the city, every time I go to sleep I vibe but I don't vibe Caitlin or Julian just a road in the middle of nowhere, and even H.R was down.**

**''Barry, have you checked Julian's computer?'' I ask, ''Um.. no why?'' he says, ''He might have some info on where Caitlin is being held'' I say ''Oh my god Cisco your a genius'' he says and he flashes away. Barry returned in seconds ''There's an old abandoned army base just outside of Starling City'' he says out of breath ''On it'' and I rush to the computer and begin typing, ''Found it, its about a four hour drive from here'' I say. ''Barry, don't go by yourself call Oliver and the Legends if they get you then they win'' I say ''Alright fine'' he says deflated and he leaves the cortex at normal speed.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I've got a massive case of writers block at the minute but there will be longer ones to come!  
> Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for making the last chapter so short so I worked all day on this chapter to make it longer and better,  
> Enjoy!

JULIAN POV

It had been about a week since I got here and ever since then Caitlin’s ‘sessions’ with Eiling had been getting more frequent by the day. Every time she comes back she has a new bruise, a new cut, a new nightmare to haunt her at night.

Her strong façade had been breaking every time she is brought back, the spark in her eyes has been put out, the smile that could light up the darkest room had faded. I wanted to break these people for destroying the only light in my life, the only person who was willing to break through my shell and discover the real me.

They had taken her away again but this time seemed to be the longest yet, sometimes I wonder what happens to her during those ‘sessions’ but my brain made up things that I could do without in this situation.

Where is she? What are they doing to her? She is still not here yet. I hear footsteps coming this way, is it her? ‘’Mr Albert I need you to come with me’’ says the voice and when I look up its another one of the nameless, faceless guards.

I don’t reply afraid that my voice may break and I solemnly follow the guard down the dark, dirty vast cobweb like corridors that litter the facility. We walk for about five minutes until we reach the end of the corridor and a dark doorway, but before I can assess the situation the guard shoves me into the room and slams the door behind me.

I push myself of the floor and I hear whimpering coming from the corner of the room, “Hello?” I say but only more whimpering which sounded similar too ‘’Caitlin?!?” I say and when I walk to the corner of the room the light above turns on and I see Caitlin gagged and her wrists chained to the wall behind her.

I briskly ungag her and I pulled her into my arms for the first time in over a month, however when I pull back from her I see bruises covering her face and her body is bruised and bloodied. When I go to examine her further I see that instead of the clothes she was wearing yesterday she is now wearing a thin vest and short shorts.

“I’m going to kill them” I growl out, “No” she whispers, “You don’t get to leave me, I need you to be here right now with me” she finishes. “Okay, okay I’m here, I’m here” I say soothingly and she shifts her body and wraps her arms around my neck bringing her lips to mine in a sweet, passionate kiss.

“Why are we here?” I ask, “I heard some of the guards saying that Eiling had a new way of getting reactions out of me and that we both are needed for it to happen” says Caitlin sadly. “Whatever happens I’ll never leave you okay” I say and she nods in appreciation.

We were left alone for about an hour I think before the guards came back dragging Caitlin and I into the centre of the room both of us tied to chairs. “This is an experiment to see if Snow can push pain out of her mind to protect others, so when we need you out on the field you can be our shield. So, Dr Snow you are going to be attached to a machine that will send large amounts of electric currents, but if you make a sound of any kind your boyfriend will also be shocked twice as much” drawls out Eiling.

Before we can even have a chance to comprehend what was about to happen Caitlin began to convulse against her bonds keeping her mouth clamped closed. I hated the fact that Caitlin was once again put through excruciating pain to save me. When she stopped convulsing she leant forward in her chair and breathed heavily, but her attempt to recuperate was short lived as she was once again doused in electric vaults however this dosage must have been stronger as she let out a shout of pain half way through.

Caitlin’s dosage was immediately extinguished as I was attached to a machine identical to the one next to Caitlin and before I knew it all I knew was pain. White. Hot. Pain. Flaring all over my body. However, as quickly as it had come it was gone, “STOP! PLEASE!” I hear Caitlin shout and she began to freeze her bonds on her chair.

When she was free she froze the rest of the guards in the room and then she started to untie me from the chair and unhook me from the machine. “Quickly before they all get here” she says and she grabs my hand pulling me to the door, ‘’Hurry!” she whispers opening the door and running off in one of the directions. ‘’This way!’’ she says again and she somehow runs a bit faster than before more determined than ever to escape.

After ten minutes of running and hiding from the guards we had somehow managed to find the exit, ‘’Thank god!’’ I whisper but even when we are outside of the facility she continues to pull me along. ‘’Wait Cait I parked my car around here somewhere and there’s food and water in there’’ I say taking the lead and pulling her in the direction of my parked car. 

Thankfully, when we reached the small off road about a mile away from the facility we found my car parked on the side of the road somehow with one of the windows rolled down. “Quick get in” I say opening the door and driving as fast as I could away from that horrible building.

We had finally reached Star Labs and when we reached the cortex the whole team were there but Caitlin was too weak to do anything more as she collapsed to the floor from fatigue. “Cisco prepare the med bay” says Barry and he runs over picking Caitlin up from the floor and rushing her to the med bay. ‘’Julian, do you need to be checked over? As you look okay’’ says Iris, ‘’I’m okay, they didn’t hurt me’’ I say solemnly ‘’Okay, let’s go and you can get some rest okay’’ says Iris again, and she leads me out of the cortex.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Caitlin and Julian are free, however this is not the last we will see of Eiling, the next chapter   
> will be mostly Caitlin and Julian healing and it will include a dinner at the West household.  
> Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my take on 3x13

Caitlin POV

''Hey babe?'' I ask "Yeah'' replies Julian, ''Now that you’re a part of our team we need you to come with us to Gorilla City and help save our friend" I say openly. ''Are you going to planet of the apes!" he asks excitedly, ''No, just a city of them" I say innocently "So, you are going to planet of the apes" he says again. "If that make you feel better then yes!" I say pulling him towards me in a sweet kiss before getting out of the bed and changing in to my clothes sending a quick text to Barry: Julian's in.  
After getting changed I walked into the living room to see my loving boyfriend on the couch reading the newspaper. ‘’You ready?’’ I ask ‘’Let’s go” he says and he takes a hold of my hand leading me out of the house and into his Land Rover. “I’ve been thinking lately that since you spend most nights at my house anyway, that maybe if you feel like you ready then you could maybe move in?” asks Julian shyly. “Oh, my god! I would love to” I say excitedly and when we arrive at Star Labs he pulls me into a massive hug and a long kiss on the lips.  
We arrive in the cortex hand in hand and when we arrive Barry, and Cisco are getting ready to leave for Gorilla City. “Indiana Jones much?” questions Cisco, “Leave him alone, I think that it’s cute” I say kissing Julian on the cheek. “Are we ready to go?” says Barry impatiently, “Yep” replies Cisco and he moves to the platform in the centre of the room and opens a breach and before I knew it we were in the heart of the earth-2 African jungle.   
“You all right?” I ask Julian, “I’m bloody brilliant!” he replies hugging me tightly before releasing and his hand finding mine.   
We walk for about an hour before we find Harry’s meta-human alert watch in the mud, before we even get a chance to investigate the scene an arrow was dug into my upper thigh and I fell to the floor surrounded to darkness.  
When we wake up I am in a sort of cage and in the one next to mine is Barry and the one next to him holds Cisco and my boyfriend, Julian. It’s not long before we hear Grodd thudding down the stairs and when he arrives he immediately begins to speak.   
“You have trespassed on our land. All trespassers must die.” Growls out Grodd, “Caitlin you will go into the arena to fight Solavar, as you have betrayed me the most” he finishes and leaves the room.   
I look over and I see Julian go to talk to me but another one the telepathic apes opens the door to my door and grabs my arms hauling me out of the cell an out into the arena. But when we arrive the stands are filled with screaming Gorillas, in the centre of the arena was a white gorilla cladded in armour with a shield and a spear.  
Without warning the ape charges towards me and knocks me high into the air and I crash into the wall feeling my ribs break under the pressure. Cuts have opened upon all over my body, I somehow manage to stand up and take off my necklace. I don’t plan on using my powers that much but if it’s necessary I will.   
The ape comes towards me again and I shoot an icicle towards him and it embeds itself into the gorilla’s shoulder. It roars in pain and I feel slightly empathetic towards the animal but when he charges at me again I am too slow to block it and I am once again sent flying onto the floor this time my head meeting the ground. I groan in pain and this time I pick myself up from the floor quicker and I shoot two streams of ice from my hands focusing all my power into my hands.   
The gorilla staggers back in shock from my powers, the gorilla falls to the floor but not before throwing his shield in my direction and I dodge most of it but it catches the upper section of my thigh and I fall to one knee passing out from over exhaustion.   
When I come to I am back in the cage but this time I’m not alone, there I see Harry Wells sat in the corner of the cage hunched over. “Oww” I moan out and all eyes fall on me, “What happened?” I say confused, “You won, Cait you won” says Barry excitedly.  
“Everything hurts” I say again, “When you were brought back we didn’t know if you were going to make it” says Julian solemnly, “You were bleeding bad and you were bruised badly” he says again. “Guys, we need to get out of here” says Barry, “The only way out is for one of us to fake die” says Harry. “It has to be me” I say directly, “No, not happening” says Julian. “What if I pretend to still be knocked out and when Grodd next comes you need convince him that I haven’t woken up yet” I say confidently.   
“Fine” says Julian clearly not happy with the situation, “Barry, I need you to punch me” I say looking directly into his eyes. “What no?!?” he replies, “Not hard but I need to make it look believable enough that Grodd believes it” I convince him and he reluctantly reaches his hand through the bars and generates a small amount of speed and punches me in the face.  
I fall to the floor once more and I can faintly hear Grodd coming down the stairs and into the lair, “She hasn’t woken up yet” says Cisco. Suddenly, the door to the cage opens and a strong hand grips my ankle and dragging me out of the cage and I am dropped onto the floor landing uncomfortably on the stone floor.   
When Grodd leaves the room, I lift my head from the floor blinking away the confusion and the pounding headache storming in my brain. “Caitlin, are you okay?” asks Julian, “Yeah” I say quietly and I try to push up the massive lever feeling my ribs crunching under the pressure, “Ah!” I shout out and everyone looks at me with concern in their eyes.   
“What’s wrong!” asks Cisco, “My ribs!” I let out and I try again. When it finally gave in I collapsed to the floor and when they were all out Julian rushes over to me and picks me up into his arms. Before I know it, we are back on our earth, and Wally runs to Julian and helps him carry me to the med bay with Jesse and Harry in tow, and then all I see once again is darkness.   
When the world comes back into colour once more, I see Julian sat next to me snoring lightly. “Hey” I say quietly, “Welcome back beautiful” he says an he kisses me on the lips the moving to my forehead, then pressing an open mouth kiss on my nose which makes me giggle but also causing a flaring pain in my ribs.   
Julian must have seen me wince in pain as he looks at me with concern, “What’s wrong” he asks, “My ribs” I say and he lifts my shirt to see the wrappings still in place. “You have 5 broken ribs, a severe concussion, a broken wrist and bruises covering just about every inch of your body” he says.  
“Can we go home?” I ask using my doe eyes to my advantage, “Yeah sure, but because of the 5 broken ribs you need to be on bedrest for about 2 weeks before you can start to become active again” he finishes placing a soft kiss on my lips before lifting me into his arms and carry me out of Star Labs and into his car driving back to our brand-new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a sex scene and some violence!  
> A nasty cliff hanger at the end to keep to on the edge of your seats!

**Caitlin POV**

**It had been a month since we had returned from gorilla city and my injuries had fully healed finally so I could spend some time with my adorable boyfriend. Julian had been an amazing help lately, from my nightmares to helping me around the house because of my injuries. I had officially moved into Julian’s house two weeks ago, and it felt amazing to not be alone, after everything that had happened in the past three years it felt good to have someone to be a constant in my life.**

**I was currently laying on the couch watching re-runs of ‘Friends’ waiting for Julian to get home from the precinct. I had made him his favourite dinner, Roast Lamb and apple pie, and I had rented a movie for us to watch.**

**Thankfully, the crime rate in central city had gone down significantly since our return from gorilla city. Julian says that it is the calm before the storm however, I am determined to be as optimistic as I can. An hour later, Julian arrived home. “Hey Cait, how are you feeling today?” he asks, “I’m feeling good today! I made you your favourite dinner!” I say excitedly and I must admit that I take pleasure in the spark that flickers across his stormy blue eyes. He walks over to me on the couch and lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and he buries his face into my neck. I squeal in delight as he spins me around in the middle of our living room. “You’re amazing, you know that” he whispers into my neck and he brings his lips to mine fusing together in a heated kiss.**

**We are interrupted by the oven signalling that the potatoes are done and so is the lamb. “Dinners ready!” I say kissing him softly on the cheek before grabbing his hand pulling him into the dining room.**

**After dinner, we got out of our work clothes and into our pyjamas for the night, bringing the spare duvet from the other room before finally settling on the couch. “What film did you rent?” he asks wrapping an arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to his body. “Star Wars: The Force Awakens. But don’t tell Cisco as I promised to watch this with him” I say and he chuckles pressing his lips to my forehead. When the film finished, it is past 12 and I am barely awake, I look over to see Julian in the same state as me. “Let’s go to bed” I say pulling him from the couch and into the bedroom, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and Julian follows behind me closely before brushing his teeth.**

**By the time, we reach our bed I realise that I’m not that tired so I get into the bed grabbing my book of the nightstand and continuing from my last page. Julian moves himself to sit behind me, with me in between his legs. He takes the book out of my hands and places it back on the nightstand, “What are you doing?” I ask slightly intrigued, “I’m trying something new!” he says before pulling off my t-shirt. He reaches over into the bedside table and he gets off the bed removing his clothes before removing the rest of mine until we are both completely naked. “Lay down on the bed” he instructs, “Turn over” which I do and he pulls out one of his ties from the drawer. “Tell me if this gets too much” he says huskily and the sound enough drives me over the edge, he moves behind me and ties the blindfold over my eyes. “I need you to keep your hands on the head rail and do not release them until I say so” he says and he goes to the bathroom grabbing something before returning to the bed placing each of his legs on a different side of my body.**

**He drizzles something cool onto the top of my back, massaging my body and rubbing the oil into my skin, I moan from the pleasure. When he finally reaches my lower back, the pleasure is unreal, as he works the oil into my back I arch up to meet his hands. As soon as it’s gone he lowers his hips down to meet mine, in seconds he enters me and begins to move inside of me, each thrust filling me entirely. “Oh God!” I moan out and Julian thrusts into me harder and faster, when I finally reach my high Julian follows behind me continuing to thrust into me.**

**“Lay on your back” he says pressing kisses up my back until he reaches me lips kissing me tenderly. When I’m in the position he wants, he spreads my legs apart and he moves his head in between my legs. He kisses up my thighs until he begins to kiss my centre, every kiss leaves me trembling and begging for more. He begins to fuck me with his tongue focusing on my clit bringing me to my most powerful orgasm of the night. “Oh!” I shout as I come down from my high. He brings his lips back to mine and I reach my hand down to grab his pulsing length, “My turn” I say and I push him back on the bed pressing kisses on the head of his length. “Fuck Caitlin” growls out as Julian as I engulf him in my mouth. Julian tangles his hands in my hair and I bob my head up and down his length. After a few minutes, he finally comes in my mouth and I swallow every drop.**

**We both collapse onto the bed and Julian wraps an arm around my waist bringing me pressed up close to his body. When we awoke, it was around 9 am so I decided to have a quick shower before heading to work. After my shower, I noticed that Julian had made me my lunch before he went to the CCPD, all the way to Star Labs all I could think about was last night. It was the most erotic, passionate, and intimate nights of my life, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Julian but the world doesn’t seem to want anyone I love in my life to stick around for long so I am going to cherish every second I have with Julian.**

**I arrive at Star Labs a little bit later than usual and when I get there the it seems that only Iris is there, “Hey Iris” I say “Hey Caitlin” she replies. “What are you doing here?” I ask politely, “Well, I was just on my way out actually but now that you are here would you like to come with me. I was just going to visit my dad and Barry at the precinct and maybe you could go and visit Julian while we’re there? She asks and I nod in return. We both get into my car and I drive us to the precinct, Iris tells me about her new article about the flash and how she may be getting promotion at work.**

**When we arrive we, both head up to the lab to see our respective boyfriends, “Hey babe, how’s work going?” I ask sweetly walking around to sit on his lap. “Good, just a few more cases to go through and then I’m done for the day” he says pressing a kiss to my lips. I lean down to whisper into his here, “Last night was amazing, maybe next time we can use handcuffs” and I can feel him shudder against me.**

**Before he can reply the sound of gunshots sound out from downstairs, we go to move out of the room and to the emergency exit but four men walk in holding guns pointed at each of us. We are instructed to walk out the room and when we do each guard grabs a hold of each of us gripping our shoulders tightly.**

**When we reach the bottom of the stairs we are handcuffed but the grip on our shoulders got tighter, “Boss, we got two couples here” says one of the men. “Which ones?” asks the ‘Boss’ and the guards holding Julian and I throw us out in front of the man in charge who looks at us with disgust. “Put the girls over there and the boys can go with everyone else” he says and Iris and I are taken away and into the captain’s office followed by the boss.**

**“What do you want with us?” I demand and the man turns around wrapping one of his disgusting hands around my throat slamming me against the wall. “YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” he shouts his face contorting into an expression of pure anger. Iris’ eyes find mind and I try to tell her that I’m okay but I can feel the air growing thin and my head growing foggy.**

**When he finally let’s go he throws me into the chair and I’m left gasping for breath, on the man’s radio it said that the police were here. By this time Iris and I had started to back away from the man, he turns to us and pulls out a gun firing a shot in Iris’s direction and before I know it I had jumped in front of her taking the bullet for her.**

**The man had escaped by now and Barry and Julian were outside the door but by the time they got in the world had already begun to fade into darkness…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate over 1000 hits I am going to give you guys another chapter early :)  
> Thanks for your support


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV**

**Julian watched, through the glass window of the captain’s office, Caitlin fall to the floor blood soaking through her top. He finally gets into the room he rushes to her side tears flowing freely down his face dripping onto her ghost white face. “Take… me… Star Labs…” stutters out Caitlin before she is plunged into darkness.**

**Suddenly, the flash runs into the office looking at the scene sadly before grabbing the unconscious Caitlin and the weeping Julian and taking them to Star Labs. Julian POV Barry flashes Caitlin and I to Star Labs and when we arrive I carry Caitlin to the med bay and Cisco, Harry, and Jesse had all prepared the medical equipment.**

**I set Caitlin down on the bed and allowed Jesse and Harry to keep her alive. However, it soon became clear that the bullet was lodged inside of Caitlin’s shoulder and only a speedster could remove it. I ran out of the room looking for Barry but he was nowhere to be found but, I managed to find Wally in the cortex. “Wally I need you help!” I say desperately “Where?” he asks. “Med bay, Harry will explain” I say and Wally flashes past me into the med bay. “Wally, you need to faze into Caitlin’s shoulder and remove the bullet otherwise…” trails off Harry. Wally begins to vibrate his hand and reach into Cait’s shoulder to remove the bullet lodged into her shoulder. After a few seconds, Wally retrieves his hand and in it is the bullet, Harry makes quick work of stitching up the wound and when he finishes he injects Caitlin with some pain medication and leaves the room with Jesse tidying up the equipment used.**

**When they have both left I pull up the chair and sit into it trying to relax into the chair, I sit there for a while alone until Cisco walks into the room. “Hey, how’s she doing?” asks Cisco solemnly, “Her heart rate has gone up a bit and her body heat is a bit low for her but on a whole she is slowly on the way to recovery” I say sadly. “She’s going to pull through, she’s tough” says Cisco, “I don’t doubt that but… Cisco I think I want to marry her” I say and Cisco’s eyes light up and I can see a small smile appear onto his face. “Well I for one completely give you my blessings but maybe wait until she wakes up to propose. I’ll tell you what, you go now and chose a ring and get every thing setup at your apartment and I will make sure that when she wakes I’ll bring her straight there” he says excitedly.**

**I get in the car and all but speed back to our apartment in a rush to get everything ready, Cisco texted me to say that he doubled up Caitlin’s pain meds to keep her asleep for a few more hours. I had arrived at home and I immediately began to tidy up the house and when that was done I went to the jewellers to go and look at rings.**

**W** **hen I arrived I saw rings and jewellery covering every corner of the shop. I walked to one of the cases labelled Engagement Rings, and I began to look through each one until I found one that I deemed worthy enough to be placed on Caitlin’s hand, that is if she agrees to marry me.**

**After about half an hour of searching I finally found a ring that I thought matched Caitlin and I’s personalities: It was a golden ring with an infinity symbol engraved on the inside of the band, it was an 18 carrot diamond.**

**With the ring bought I just had to purchase some rose petals to scatter across the room, when everything was completed I raced back home just in time to meet Cisco and Caitlin at the door. “Thank you Cisco, I think that I can take it from here” I say in gratitude and a help Caitlin from the car and into the house.**

**“I need to put on this blindfold” I say to her and the amused glint in her eyes is enough to make my day but I supress my excitement in order to keep my nerves at bay. “Right now follow me” I say “Nearly there” I say and I pull her to a stop in the living room, and I get down on one knee in front of her and pull out the ring. “Take off your blindfold” I say and when I do she removes it and tears spring to her eyes.**

**“I know that when we first met it was not the most love at first sight situation but I have never looked at you and thought of her. You are strong Caitlin, stronger than I ever will be but maybe I can pick up some tips if you’ll take me. Now, I know that I’m not exactly the most warm person but I like to think that with your help that maybe you could help me warm up. You have been the best thing to happen to me since my sister. So Caitlin Snow, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” I ask and tears are now flowing freely down her face.**

**“Yes, a million times yes!” she says and she jumps into my arms and after the ring has been put on her finger of course being mindful of her injury I carried her to the bedroom and let’s just say that not much talking was done after that!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload more frequently for the time being as there are so many ideas going through my head that I need to write them all down!  
> Thanks for all you support!!


	10. Julian's Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Julian go to England to meet Julian's family!!

**Caitlin POV**

**After Ronnie, I never thought that I could love someone enough to agree to marry them, Ronnie and I we were fire and ice, Julian and I we are ice and ice slowly thawing the other out. With Julian, I can talk about having another come out of my mouth, about the feeling of being out of control, about doing things that were despicable.**

**“Julian, I want you to meet my mother. She never met Ronnie and I feel like maybe if she met you then we could start you rebuild whatever is left of our relationship” I say and Julian nods at me, “I would say about my parents but that would be an absolutely terrible idea so… no” he says. “What? C’mon I want to meet your parents; do you think that they won’t like me?” I ask, “No, of course not, no one could ever not like you! I’m more worried about the fact that they won’t treat you kindly” he states and I take his hand in mine “Let’s just do it and we can go soon if we book the tickets now, like H.R said there never will be a perfect time, we need to just rip off the band-aid and get it over with.” I say pleased that I got my way and Julian presses a kiss on my lips, “I’ll book the tickets for tomorrow so get your cute butt into the bedroom and start packing!” he says playfully smacking my butt as I walk past.**

**After a few hours of packing, we have finally finished and we both collapse onto the bed, “Can we order in tonight?” I ask sweetly kissing Julian deeply, “Sure!” says Julian enthusiastically between kisses.**

**We ordered pizza and I have texted Cisco to let him know that we are going to London so tonight we are cuddled up in bed watching movies until getting to the airport at 7:30am and landing in London at 5:00pm.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We had just arrived in London and, just as Julian had warned, we were greeted by rain. There were tour buses down every road, taxis carrying passengers in every direction, there were markets on most of the streets. “My parents live out of the city, they weren’t a fan of the noise so they moved just out of the city” says Julian and we get into a taxi setting off to Julian’s parents’ house.**

**About an hour and a half later we finally pulled up outside Julian’s parents’ house, more like mansion, and after paying the driver we grabbed our stuff from the car and began to walk through the front gates of the mansion. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to go back home!” says Julian, “I want to do this, c’mon it’ll be fun!” I say grabbing his hand reassuringly.**

**When we finally reach the gates of the house Julian rings the door bell and a butler opens the door, “Welcome home Sir, who is this fine lady?” asks the butler. “Caitlin, Julian’s fiancé” I reply and I smile in the butler’s direction, “My name is Albert, if you need me master Julian has a way to contact me” says Alfred graciously and opening the door wider, taking our bags.**

**“My parents should be in the living room” Julian says leading me to where I assume is the living room. “Hello, mother and father” says Julian shyly, “Julian welcome home!” says his father and he moves to embrace his son. “Who’s this?” says his mother, “This is Caitlin my fiancé…” Julian says nervously and he grabs my hand.**

**Julian’s mother comes over to me and observes me from head to toe, “Where do you work?” she asks, “I work at Star Labs, I’m the bio-engineer but I also have two doctorates the rest is confidential...” I say waiting for her response. Before she can reply Julian’s, father comes to my side grabbing my hand pressing a kiss to the back of it, “That is very impressive, I’m George, but you can call me dad if you would like and this is my wife Alice” says George. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both” I say shyly and George smiles at me but Alice just glares at me.**

**Julian leads me to his room and we place our stuff in the corner. “Your room is literally bigger than my apartment” I say and Julian chuckles leading me over to his couch. He kisses me deeply and we lock into a passionate kiss, his hands find my waist and I bury mine into his hair, he pulls me onto his lap straddling him and his hands go underneath my top cupping my breasts.**

**Before we can go any further the door opens a young boy walks in who looks to be the age of 18, when he sees us he wolf-whistles and I lean my head-on Julian’s chest to hide my embarrassment. “Hello Jay” says Julian, “Hey bro and who’s this?” answers Jay but I’m frozen, the men look to me waiting for my answer but I can’t say anything, I can’t even breathe.**

**“Cait are you okay?” asks Julian but I move off his lap afraid to open my eyes and I curl into the couch, “Please don’t hurt me” I repeat and Julian and Jay rush over to me worried. “What’s happening to her?” says Jay, “She’s having a panic attack it must be from zoom” says Julian.**

**I open my eyes and then all is see is blue lightening surrounding me, everywhere I look. Suddenly, Hunter appears in front of me and surrounding him is the bodies of my friends and my mother and my dad.**

**I’m suddenly wrenched out of my nightmare by Julian roughly shaking my shoulders, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, it’s going to be alright” he whispers into my hair. I take a minute to recuperate putting on a strong face moving to get up off the couch, “I’m sorry you had to see that Jay, it’s just that my previous boyfriend had your name and he kidnapped me” I say solemnly and I can see Jay’s features soften and he pulls me into a hug.**

**“Don’t you worry about it Caitlin, it’s perfectly acceptable” says Jay releasing me and I shrink into Julian’s side.**

**About half an hour later Albert comes into the room “Master Julian your parents have requested that I tell you and your fiancé to prepare for dinner and to wear your nicest clothes” he says before exiting the room.**

**In an hour, we had both managed to be dressed and ready which meant we were right on time for dinner. Julian is wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a grey tie and some very nice shoes he got from his wardrobe. I am wearing a floor length stormy blue dress, with some navy 4 inch heels, my makeup is simple yet elegant with eyeliner around my eyes to bring out the chocolate brown colour more defiantly, my hair is curled softly with the curls cascading down my back.**

**With a kiss to my lips, Julian leads me to the dining room and I find the table set and everyone else sat at the table waiting for us. Once Julian and I have sat down food is brought out in front of us and my mouth is watering just from the smell. “So, Caitlin what can you tell us about your parents?” asks George, “Well, when I was ten my father died of multiple sclerosis, and my mother and I haven’t been close since then” I say sadly and a silence falls over the room.**

**“Have you been in any previous relationships?” asks Alice, “Mother must you really ask that?” questions Julian. “No it’s fine, yes I have two actually, I was married but he died hours after we got married. The second, he tricked us, he pretended to be someone else but he was a phsycopath, he… uh… he kidnapped me for weeks…” I trail off avoiding the gaze of everyone even though I knew that everyone was staring at me.**

**“George what do you do?” I ask trying to change the subject, “I am a publisher, I’ve published books from J.K Rowling, Michael Mopurgo, Roahl Dahl to name a few” he replies. “Alice, what do you do?” I ask slightly nervous, “I own several companies around London and nearby towns and cities” she replies shortly.**

**To my left sat Jay who I managed to engage in a long conversation about bio-chemistry and I offered to help him with some work after dinner. Throughout the course of dinner, I could feel Alice’s stare on me and for some reason I had a feeling that she may not like me.**

**After dinner, I followed Jay up to his room to work on his homework and in return he would give me a tour of the house tomorrow. Half way through the work, Julian came in and sat down with Jay and I and we did all the work together until we were all eventually too tired to do any more.**

**Julian and I headed back to his room and when we arrived we got into our pyjamas and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here!!  
> Please leave a comment if you wish!!  
> Thank you for reading  
> \- T


	11. Chapter 11

JULIAN POV

Waking up next to Caitlin is one of the best things in the world. The way her face looks so peaceful as if everything that we have gone through never happened, as if nightmares didn’t haunt her, as if we lived a normal life.  
“Morning” says Caitlin groggily and she rolls over to meet my eyes with hers, “Morning beautiful” I say capturing her lips with mine. We are interrupted by the door to my room opening, “Master Julian your mother has requested that you prepare for breakfast and that we have another guest arriving shortly” says Albert before he exits the room.

After getting showered and dressed we both head down to breakfast and when we arrive at the table the guest is here. “Allison?” I say exasperatedly, and I look down the table to see my ex-girlfriend of 8 years, Allison. “What are you doing here?” I ask again, “Your mother called and told me that you were in town and I came to see you and maybe we could catch up” she replies and I lead Caitlin over to sit down at the table.

CAITLIN POV

I didn’t want to come across as the jealous type but I could feel that there was more to the relationship of Allison and Julian. I knew that I could trust Julian and that I had nothing to worry about but I don’t know Allison and I don’t trust Allison. 

When breakfast finishes, Allison drags Julian away and out of the house, and Jay guides me to the garden. “Jay where are we going?” I ask, “I want to show you something” he says and he continues to lead me through the garden and into a small wood in the back of the garden.   
“Why did you bring me here?” I ask and Jay leans back against one of the trees. “I woke up early this morning and I looked on my mother’s computer, she was researching into your family and your mother but she found something that I managed to print out before she came down to breakfast” says Jay and he hands me a piece of paper. 

I scan my eyes over the printed words and my mouth falls open ajar, “This can’t be right, it’s not true your lying” I say in disbelief. “It’s true all of it, I swear” says Jay and he places a hand on my shoulder “I’m so sorry” he says.  
I watch as Jay heads back into the house but I’m reluctant to follow, this piece of paper has just changed my entire world.   
I need to go home, I have to go home and look for him, I cannot believe that she would keep this from me. I know that she and I haven’t been close for years but I don’t know why she would keep this from me. 

I pull out my phone and I ring Julian, when he picks up I sigh in relief. “Julian I need to go back home, it’s about my mom. I have a brother and I need to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortrer chapter than normal   
> Thanks for reading  
> -T


	12. Charlie

**CAITLIN POV**

**The plane back from England felt ten times slower than the way here, so I sat and strummed my fingers on my thigh with my other hand linked with Julian’s. To tell the truth I don’t know how to feel at the moment, I found out hours ago that I have a 15 year old brother somewhere in this world probably oblivious to the fact that he has a big sister out there searching for him. I am overwhelmed by the fact that for the last 15 years I have had a brother and I never knew that he even existed.**

**As the speaker came on and the instructions appeared Julian gave my hand a squeeze and he pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead, his eyes showing nothing but admiration and concern. “When we land I’m going to head straight to my mothers’ lab, so I can get the cab to drop you off or your welcome to come along” I say making sure that Julian doesn’t feel pressured to help me, “I’ll go with you to get the information and then maybe we could go to the CCPD and we can find out where your brother is” he says and I swear that if my chest any more space my heart would grow twice as big. “I love you so much” I confess, “I love you too” he replies kissing me fondly on the lips.**

**When we land, Julian and I collect our bags before heading to hail a cab and drive to Tannhauser Labs to visit my mother. Thankfully, my mothers’ lab is only about thirty minutes away from the airport so the drive isn’t too long and to be honest I don’t think that in my franticness I could even fathom to sit through a long car journey.**

**As soon as the cab pulls up we both jump out grabbing our bags and paying the driver before rushing into the building. I walk up to the receptionist, Jackie if I remember correctly, and begin to try and argue my way into seeing my mother.**

**However, before I explode at the receptionist my mother, Carla Tannhauser shoos the pushy receptionist away and coldly ushers Julian and I up to her office. When we arrive I decide that the only way to get through to her is to cut straight to the point, “Mom, I just found out that I have a brother, that you have a son that was kept from me for his whole life so all we need you to do is tell us what you know and then we’ll be gone” I say, “Caitlin dear, not even a hello or a how are you? What’s your name then young man?” she avoids and begins to speak to Julian. “I’m Julian but I think that you shouldn’t avoid the question and just tell us what you know,” says Julian as sweetly as he can and I smile at his antics.**

**“Mom please just tell us what you know, please” I plead and I can see that she doesn’t want to talk about her son. “Look Cait, I gave birth to Charlie about two years after your fathers passing and I knew that it wasn’t fair for him to grow up not knowing his father and I in the state I was in at the time I couldn’t look after two kids. So, I gave him to a family who couldn’t have children and were willing to have an open adoption but I couldn’t bare to visit knowing that I all but abandoned the boy. I kept him from you to separate him from us. If you really want to visit him I can give you their address but please call first so you don’t scare them away” she finishes and I knew that my mother and I had our differences but this, this would take some time to forgive.**

**I take the piece of paper from her hand and before we exit the room I throw her one last betrayed look before leaving the building and hailing another cab, “Cait are you okay?” asks Julian, “I will be when I know that Charlie is okay and when I’ve seen him” I reply and he nods accepting the answer.**

**On the cab journey over I open my phone and dial in the number my mother gave me. Thankfully, they answered on the first ring, “Hello?” a woman says through the phone “Hi this is Caitlin Snow, I’m sorry that I haven’t done this sooner but I’m the biological sister of your son and if it would be okay with you could I meet him?” I explain and I hear the woman talking to a man on the other line. “That would be fine, would it just be your or do you have someone else with you?” she asks “It’s me and my fiancé” I reply, “Okay, I assume that you both are on your way over so I’ll see you when you get here, bye now” she says and I reply “Thank you so much, bye” ending the call leaning into Julian’s side. “Is it all okay?” he asks and I nod into his chest sighing when his hand comes to trail shapes up my back.**

**When we arrive, we pay the driver and exit the cab and we walk up to the house which is large with tall windows, white walls and oak wood doors from what I could see. In the end Julian knocks on the door first stepping back mindful not to intimidate the family.**

**When the door opens, it reveals a woman not much shorter than me and some slippers and a forest green dress on. “Come on in, sorry about the mess Charlie had a movie marathon last night with his friends. My name is Emma by the way and my husband is Lewis” she says “I’m Caitlin and this is my fiancé Julian, may I just ask Charlie’s last name if you don’t mind?” I ask sheepishly “Argent, and just so you know he is aware that he is adopted and that you will be here today but that’s all he knows” says Emma, “Thank you so much” I say.**

**“Let me just go and get him for you” says Emma before she disappears upstairs, “Are you ready?” says Julian, “No” I reply my voice small and all I can do is stare at the staircase waiting for my brother to walk down the stairs.**

**It’s not long before we see Emma and Charlie coming down the stairs, “Caitlin?” he says and all I can do is nod, my eyes misting with tears as he comes closer to me pulling me into his arms hugging me tightly. When we pull apart I take in his appearance fully, he is tall maybe the same height as Barry and he is from what I can remember the spitting image of my dad. “You look just like dad” I say breathlessly and I watch as his features soften before he heads over to Julian. “So, you’re going to marry my sister?” says Charlie sizing up to Julian, “Yes, it’s lovely to meet you Charlie I’m Julian by the way” says Julian.**

**“Would you guys mind if Caitlin and I went up to my room to properly meet each other?” asks Charlie politely and Emma nods symmetrical to Julian and Charlie leads me up to his room. “Caitlin, what can you tell me about your family?” he asks, “Well, when I was eight Dad died of multiple sclerosis, and that lead to my mother and I growing distant and apart until a few months where I spoke to her for the first time in about seven years” I reply, and Charlie looks at me sadly “I’m sorry” he says “Don’t worry it’s not your fault, there’s nothing anyone could have done” I reply.**

**“What can you tell me about you?” I ask, “Well, last year I became captain of the football team, which was awesome. My mom and I got into a car crash when I was around six and I broke my arm, which was honestly one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me” says Charlie**

**“But your okay now right?” I ask in alarm and he chuckles at my reaction, “All healed now” he says.**

**“Charlie, I’m going to show you something that you can’t tell anyone you saw okay?” I say and Charlie nods in eagerness. I pull off my necklace and turn up my palm forming a small snowball in seconds, I pass it to Charlie before putting the necklace back on and waiting for Charlie’s reaction. “That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. How did you do that?” he asks curiously. “I don’t know if you heard of it but the particle accelerator that my late husband and I worked on together exploded which gave everyone in Central City powers such as the Flash, but my powers are not a good thing, they are sort of another person inside of me, a very angry person who wants to cause a lot of harm which is why I have to wear this necklace that Julian made for me until I learn to control them” I say and surprisingly he doesn’t freak out only nods along to everything that I’m saying.**

**The next thing Charlie does surprises me when he flings his arms around me pulling me tight against him, “I’m so glad you found me” he admits, “You have no idea” I agree hugging him tighter than before.**

**We startle apart when Julian knocks on the door “Cait we need to go Barry called” he says and I pull myself off of Charlies’ my bed walking to the door and pulling Julian inside the room, “Charlie if it’s okay with you maybe you would like to come and stay with us one weekend or something but your mother has my number and email address so if you need me then you know how to contact me” I say and we all head down the stairs and Julian and I prepare our things to leave. “Thank you so much for letting us be here today and hopefully we can do this sometime soon again” I say and Julian and I exit the house with one last wave goodbye to Charlie before driving back into Central City and the craziness that is our lives.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that late update but here's a long chapter for this week :)  
> Thanks  
> \- T


	13. 3x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This my version of 3x18 I own nothing!!

**CAITLIN POV**

**It had begun to seem that every villain we fought was from the future these days, but I feel like this time it’s different. The new meta, Abra Kadabra, had tech so advanced it was magic and he had information that could potentially save Iris’s life and help us stop Savitar. Gypsy, Cisco, Barry and Wally had gone to chase up the latest sighting of Kadabra and Iris has gone to work.**

**Julian, Joe and I were all discussing ways to stop his future tech. In the midst of our conversation Kadabra teleports into the room, “One more step and I’ll shoot” Joe warns, “It’s getting quite tedious hearing that detective” replies Kadabra and her raises his left hand making the gun pour out water.**

**Kadabra pulls some sort of ball out of his sleeve throwing it to the floor and it explodes throwing the three of us across the room, Joe and Julian fly into the door frame and I slam into the ventilation grate with it breaking from the collision.**

**“Go run now!” shouts Joe and we all run out of the room go into the room where Cisco stores all of his ‘toys’. “Get to the sides” orders Joe and Julian and I go to either side hiding behind a cabinet each, Kadabra saunters into the room and before Joe can pull the trigger he disappears and reappears next to Joe punching across the face knocking him out.**

**“Now to get what I came for” says Kadabra and he once more disappears and reappears behind Julian with a knife to his throat, “Now Dr Snow you are going to take me to Harrison Wells’ time vault or your friend here will die” threatens Kadabra and I lead them out of the room to where I remember the time vault to be.**

**When we arrive Kadabra pushes Julian away from him and he throws me next to Julian before he enters the room. “Are you okay?” I ask my fiancé doing a small visual check over to see if there are any major injuries. “Are you?” asks Julian concern seeping through his features, “I’m okay” I say. Kadabra finally exits the time vault and he walks over to Julian and me, “Abra Kadabra” he says before kicking me across the face, before my eyes close I see him do the same to Julian before I’m     enveloped in complete darkness.**

**When I finally regain consciousness, I see Julian strapped to a chair across the room from me still unconscious, I go to get up off the floor but I see my hands and ankles changed to the wall behind me. “Julian!” I whisper loudly and I see him sluggishly lift his head from where it lay on his chest, “Caitlin?!?” he replies “Are you okay?” I ask “Yes I’m all good yourself?” he replies. “My head is pounding but other than that I’m okay. Where are we?” I ask, “I believe we are underground according to the draft but we could be anywhere right now” says Julian nervously, “Hey look Barry and the others will be here in no time” I say encouragingly.**

**We discuss attempting ways of escape but we get interrupted by Kadabra coming down the stairs and into the room. “Ah great! Now that you both are awake...” he trails off but before he can say anymore a flash of lightening goes past the small window. “Barry and Wally” I whisper to myself quietly and Kadabra strides over to me grabbing a pipe from the side and thrusting it just above my kidney leaving me screaming in pain.**

**I slump forward in my chains and Barry flashes into the room accompanied by Wally, “Caitlin!” shouts Barry and Wally goes to Julian braking through his restraints taking him back to the lab and Barry does the same to me, “Easy now let’s just go slow okay” eases Barry and he picks me up and flashes us both back to the lab.**

**“Easy, easy okay right place her on the bed” instruct Julian and Barry places me on the bed and rushes to get the hand x-ray. “How bad is it?” I ask “It’s bad you have pieces of shrapnel still inside you deep enough to pierce your kidney” says Julian grimly. “Julian get me a mirror and you and Iris need to get ready, don’t worry honey I’ll talk you through everything that you need” I say weakly and Julian nods and Iris and himself both get into the health gear they will need and Cisco gathers the equipment.**

**“Are you ready?” asks Iris, “Let’s do this” I say “Start with the pieces of shrapnel on the surface then we can do the ones deeper in” I finish and Julian begins to remove the pieces from my wound. Every time the pieces are pulled from my stomach I moan from the pain.**

**“Okay that’s all the pieces from the surface now the hard one” I say “It’s right next to my kidney and is surrounded my vital arteries and blood vessels, if you hit one of them then I could go into shock or worse. But don’t worry because you’ll be great and nothing will happen” I say encouragingly and Julian begins to locate the final piece of shrapnel, “Okay I’ve got it” he says. “Great pull it out” I say breathlessly “I can’t Caitlin it’s stuck” he says “Then turn it” I say shortly overwhelmed by the pain, “Caitlin this is going to hurt” he says and he yanks out the shrapnel “Ah!!” I scream in pain and Iris wipes the blood from the wound. “Can you stitch me up now because I think I need to pass out” I say slowly drifting into unconsciousness.**

**When I finally open my eyes again I see Julian sat next to me on the bed holding my hand twirling the ring he put on my finger, “I’m still here” I say gratefully ”I couldn’t let you leave me yet” says Julian, “Hey, I’ll never leave you okay” I reply and Julian smiles in recognition and he comes over to me kissing me passionately on the lips, “I love you so much” he says “I love you too” I reply kissing him once more and I lean back into the pillow closing my eyes into a much needed sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is here!! Thanks for all of your support :)  
> \- T


	14. Chapter 14

**CAITLIN POV**

**Cisco and Julian have had me on bed rest for the last week and to say that I’m going crazy is an understatement, there was only so much jello I could eat before I am convinced that I’ll turn into the damn food.**  
  
**“Guys can I get out of bed now” I plead to my fiancé and my illegitimate brother, “Fine but someone has to be with you at all times” says Cisco and Julian gets my clothes from the drawer and when Cisco leaves the room Julian helps me out of the hospital clothes I am currently wearing. “Cait what would you like to do today?” asks Julian as he helps me out of the nightie checking up on my stitches simultaneously. “It would be good to go outside I guess but could we do something as a group maybe” I ask and Julian nods pulling the top over my head and onto me moving to pull on my trousers. “When we’ve got you dressed then we can ask the team as they should be arriving any minute now” says Julian and he pulls on my trousers pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of my head.**

**As I move to get out of bed I hiss in pain as the movement puts pressure on my stitches, “Are you okay?” asks Julian taking my hand in his stroking it gently, “I’m okay I just need to get out of this bed” I say determined and he wraps an arm around my waist lifting me off the bed. “Ah!” I shout out and Julian has concern written all over his face “Maybe we did this too early, we should get you back to bed for a few more days” he says. “No, I’m fine let’s just get into the cortex I can hear everyone there already” I say and I lean into Julian’s side heavily slowly making our way to the cortex.**

**When we finally arrive in the cortex silence falls across the room and Cisco pulls out my usual chair at the desk and I collapse into the chair flicking on my computer and going through all of my emails trying to catch up on what I’ve missed in the past week. Julian comes to sit in the chair next to mine and he rests his hand on my upper thigh and I smile at him in appreciation.**

**“So guys what have I missed in the past week?” I ask “The new meta from what we can gather has the ability to bring up peoples’ worst fears and put them into a sleep similar to death almost like what happened to Kara and I except instead of a musical it’s a worse version of what happened in real life, whatever happen to you in that time period will happen to you in real life. One victim was abused by her husband until she ran away, what gathered from her is that throughout her time under the new metas power she relived everything but it was worse and the pain and everything was heightened” explains Barry. “Wow! I guess it must be Tuesday, do we have any leads?” I ask and everyone just shakes their heads in reply.**

**After a few minutes of Iris catching me up on what has been going on in their personal lives Barry’s phone goes of signalling that he and Julian need to head to work. “I’ll see you later” says Julian and he presses a kiss to my lips before leaving the building and going to the CCPD with Iris in tow.**

**“So boys what are we going to be doing to today?” I ask H.R and Cisco “The choice is yours’ milady” replies H.R. “Well maybe we can go out for the day just the three of us and have some fun for once” I suggest, “That my dear Caitlin is a fantastic idea would you like to join San Francisco?” question H.R, “Umm, no sorry guys but I have myself a date” says Cisco before rushing out of the room shouting that he needed to get ready leaving H.R and I laughing at his embarrassment.**

**“So Caitlin you know this earth the best so it is your job to give me the best tour you possibly can” he says and he wraps an arm around my shoulders helping me walk out of the cortex and hailing a cab to take us to Jitters.**

**When we arrive at Jitters I sit at one of the tables and H.R orders the coffees and returns to the table, “So Dr Snow where will you be taking me today on our adventures?” says H.R and I giggle slightly at his choice of wording, “Well first I will be taking you to the highest rated museum in all of Central City then depending on how long we are there or if anything pops up we can go down to the theatre and watch a show there if you like” I explain and H.R nods in confirmation.**

**After finishing up at Jitters, we head down to the museum with H.R dancing with excitement. When we finally arrive, H.R runs to the nearest interesting object and begins to scrutinise the thing. “So H.R where would you like to go first?” I ask and H.R goes to speak but is cut off both our phones going off with a text from Cisco saying that Barry is on his way to get us from the museum.**

**Barry arrives shortly afterwards grabbing H.R and I flashing us back to Star Labs, “Uhhh Caitlin you have to see this” says Cisco and I walk over to the monitor everyone is huddled around, “Oh my god! Who did this?” I ask frightened. The screen read in scorched writing: ‘CAITLIN SNOW FOR JULIAN ALBERT’. “This writing is the exact same that was on the wall when Zoom took Wally, I mean it can’t be him I- we saw him die. We need to find out who this is and I have to get Julian back no matter what it takes!” I say and everyone nods in agreement.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week but I'm on holiday until next week so I thought I would give you guys a long chapter this week.  
> Enjoy!  
> \- T


End file.
